Hybrid gas generators of the above type are known, for example, from German Utility Model DE 201 14 669 U. These hybrid gas generators usually operate with a compressed gas which is situated in the pressure chamber and on flowing out mixes with the hot combustion products of the pyrotechnic charge. The resulting mixed gas then arrives into an element of a vehicle occupant restraint system, for example into a gas bag or into a drive device. The passage element has the task of directing the resulting gas stream of combustion products of the pyrotechnic charge towards the pressure chamber, in order to open it as quickly as possible. Hitherto, such passage elements consist of an insert element which is intended to close off the combustion chamber, and a spacer disc by which a blocking of the insert part with unburned particles of the pyrotechnic charge is to be prevented.